Meeting of the minds
by crazyimp86
Summary: Verity Willis can see through any lie, illusion, deceit or falsehood. When she is discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D, Verity is asked to interview a notorious liar, Loki and find the truth in his words. Verity will need to learn who she can trust fast because in this world of magic, monsters and mystery spies, the truth can be hard to find.
1. When Loki met Verity

Verity chewed her bottom lip whilst drumming her fingernails on the table. She was nervous. It's not every day S.H.I.E.L.D came a-knocking.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Verity admonished herself under her breath. _Why did she have to show off her powers? Now she was likely to be locked up and experimented on_. _Or worse, asked to join a super-group._

The door swung open halting Verity's self incriminations as a beautiful red-head in a skin tight leather cat suit entered. Verity exhaled trying to calm her nerves. Watching the woman cross to the table, Verity tried to read her movements. _Friend or Foe?_

 _I wonder how she pees. I mean it must be awkward in that outfit._ Verity smiled at her inner thoughts easing some of the anxiety in her stomach.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff."

"I remember seeing you on TV in front of congress after that Hydra blow-out. I know who you are. Why am _I_ here?"

"I just need to ask you a few questions and then you'll be on your way" said the red-head as she sat down across from Verity

 _Lie_

"That's a lie, you want something from me. So how about we skip the small talk and you just ask me whatever it is you want"

"Verity, may I call you Verity? "

"Sure" Verity pushed a stray hair behind her ear. Her hair was currently dyed a bright shade of purple.

"Verity, we know you have a unique ability and we need your help"

 _Truth_

Verity's interest piqued.

"Go on"

"We have a ...a person of interest who is a notorious liar. We need you to find out why he is here"

 _Truth_

Verity's face scrunched in confusion.

"All we want is for watch the interview and tell us if he is lying or not"

 _Truth_

"Then I can go on my merry way"

"Yes"

 _Lie._

 _Thought so._

Verity chewed her lip. _What to do? Sounds like one of those offers you can't refuse. Okay let's gamble. It's only your life Verity._

"Fine"

 _Dice rolled. Here's hoping it doesn't end with snake eyes._

Verity watched "the person of interest" on the computer monitor as he lay on a camp bed throwing a ball up and catching it with one hand. He looked calm.

"What's with the cosplay outfit?" Verity asked looking at Natasha who was doing something with a tablet.

"His name is Loki" a gruff male voice answered "Those are his clothes"

Verity spun on her heel towards the sound of the voice. In the doorway stood a giant of a man with long blond hair.

"Verity meet Thor, Thor meet Verity" replied Natasha without even looking up from the tablet.

"Thor as in Thor Thor" Verity burst incredulously

"It is my pleasure to meet you Lady Verity" Thor extended his hand "As a truthsayer, we hope you can help us"

Verity looked at his hand and shook her head.

"Sorry I don't do human or in your case alien contact." Verity gestured towards the monitor "So he's of Asgard like you?"

"He is my brother"

Verity looked at the screen. Loki had stopped throwing the ball and was looking direct at the camera like he was looking directly at her. Her nerves calmed. _Curiouser and curiouser_.

"Ok Verity, this is how it's going to work" Natasha handed her the tablet "This is Loki's file, read as much as you can. I'll be conducting the interview and you will watch through the monitors with Thor"

"Umm, I don't mean to be a party pooper or anything but I'm not sure if that will work"

Both Avengers looked at her.

"I need to be in the room at least. I mean he's not human and I have no idea if my ... uh...abilities will work on non-humans."

"That is not what was agreed. Loki is dangerous and you are a civilian. You are not trained to deal with these situations" growled Thor.

"No offence mate but you have no idea what I am trained to deal with" Verity faced Natasha "You said you needed my help and here it is. If it makes you feel any better I'll sign a waiver relinquishing any personal injury claim or whatever"

Natasha's glare gave Verity an onceover before shrugging.

"Fine. But you don't talk, just listen. Agreed?"

"Agreed"

"Don't worry Thor, I'll be in there with her" Natasha swept from the room.

Thor grunted.

"Sorry big boy but looks like the girls have got this one covered"sang Verity as she ran to keep up with Natasha.

The door clicked shut behind them. Verity looked around expecting to see Loki sitting on the camp bed but all she saw was two chairs facing a wall. Natasha hit a button on the tablet causing the computer generated wall to melt away revealing Loki standing in front of the two chairs.

Verity inadvertently gasped causing Loki to smirk.

"Agent Romanoff, what a pleasure to see you again."

Natasha ignored the jibe and sat in one of the chairs. After a few seconds Verity joined her in the seat.

"And who do we have here?"

"Loki, this is Verity Willis, she will be sitting in on our little chat"

"Verity. And who is Verity? She isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D agent"

Verity looked at her clothes. A baggy stripy t-shirt over ripped skinny jeans with biker boots.

"No I guess I don't look like a S.H.I. agent".

Natasha glared at her.

"Shit sorry, no talking. Totally forgot. Won't happen again" Verity mimed zipping her mouth shut

"I like her" laughed Loki

"Who Verity is, is unimportant. You came to us Loki. Why?

"Getting right to the point Agent Romanoff or is this another ploy?"

"Just answer the question"

"The other way is a lot more fun but if you insist. I came to warn you."

 _Truth_

Natasha looked at Verity. _Now or Never_

Verity shrugged.

Without warning, Natasha hit a button on the tablet and the wall re-materialised. Verity had to run to keep up with Natasha as she headed back to the Communications room.

Thor and another man who Verity recognised as Captain Steve Rodgers aka Captain America stood awaiting their arrival. _Well well well we do have a little Avenger party going on_.

"What happened?" asked Steve

"It's not working" stated Verity slightly breathless.

"What does that mean" enquired Thor

"It means I can't get a read on him. I don't know if it's the wall that's interfering or if I just can't read him"

"No" stated Steve

"Excuse me?"

"There is no way you are going in that room with that maniac. That is what you were hoping for, am I right?"

 _Busted_

"Well I guess you will never know. So if there isn't anything else, I'll be on my way" Verity turned to leave

"You have no idea what he is" warned Thor

"Yes I do, I read his file remember"

"You had that file for a matter of moments and you only glanced at it" Natasha added sceptically

"I have an eidetic memory capable of reading up to 15,000 words per minute. Trust me I've read his file. Not to mention a certain agent named Black Widow dumped all of S.H.I.E.L.D's Intel on the internet and I happen to be a computer genius. I know who Loki is and what he is capable of"

Verity looked at them all as if to challenge any rebuttal.

Natasha nodded in approval and looked at Steve.

"She has signed a waiver and I can be in there with her"

"I think I should be the one with Lady Verity as I am the only one that control my brother" insisted Thor

"I don't think that's a good idea Thor, Loki knows how to manipulate you. Natasha should be the one who goes in with Verity. They've already established a base for questioning." countered Steve

 _Brilliant, let's get this show on the road_

They had moved Loki to another interrogation room. Verity wasn't entirely sure who they were, but she assumed it took several S.H.I.E.L.D agents and probably Thor. Everyone seemed on edge and she had spotted a few agents giving her side-glances. Finally she was given the signal by Natasha to follow her.

Everything in the room was steel from the walls, to the chairs and even the table. Loki sat on one of the chairs with his wrists chained to the table. His blue eyes mirrored the chilled air of the room as he watched them enter the room. Verity felt sick as butterflies gave chase in her stomach. She willed herself to stay calm. Natasha looked at ease like she had done this before. _She's probably done this a million times._

"May I ask why the change in venue" enquired Loki with a mischievous grin "Or did you just want to get a bit more intimate Agent Romanoff?"

Loki leaned in as best he could as he was limited by the handcuffs and winked at Verity who couldn't help smirking in response. _Charmer_

"We had to check with Thor that you were real. I mean it was reported you were dead and it's not like you haven't tricked us before." Natasha remained unruffled by Loki's charms. At the mention of his brother's name, Loki leans back on his chair. His face flashed with anger. _Sibling rivalry or something more?_

"Don't believe everything you read Agent Romanoff" Loki 's words addressed Natasha but his eyes remained on Verity as if she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out. Verity leaned on the table with her elbows keeping her gaze on this mysterious person. Verity could safely say she had never met a guy like Loki before.

"Let's get back on topic. You said that you were here to help us. Why?"

"I said I was here to warn you not help you. You Midgardians have proven you can take care of yourselves. Why would you need my help?" spat Loki

 _Truth_

Verity tapped the table. They had worked out a code to signal if Loki was lying. Once for Truth, Twice for Lie, Three times for Unsure. Natasha waited to see if another tap was to come. When it didn't, she continued.

"Warn us against what?"

"Thanos"

 _Truth_

Verity tapped the table again.

"Who is Thanos?"

"The one who put the sceptre in my hand"

 _Truth_

"You're talking about the Loki-Poki stick that tried to rip a hole in space so you could destroy Manhattan. Why is it that bad guys always try to take over New York?" pondered Verity before realising both Loki and Natasha were staring at her. Loki was smiling barely able to contain his mirth whereas Natasha looked at her thunderously. _If looks could kill._

"I think what Verity is trying to ask is; are you working with Thanos?"

"No and to answer your earlier question, I did not try to take over New York, I tried to take over your whole pathetic planet"

 _Truth_

 _Tap_

"Next time, you shouldn't go in guns blazing Independence day style, you should sneak in through the back door when no one is looking like Hydra tried to" joked Verity

"I'll try to keep that in mind"

"There isn't going to be a next time Verity, please remember we took down Hydra. Earth is protected by the Avengers Initiative. You remember the Avengers Loki?" teased Natasha.

"Vividly"

"Good, keep that in mind. What can you tell us about Thanos?" asked Natasha

Verity straightened in her seat successfully mollified by Natasha.

"He is searching for the infinity stones. He is hoping to use them to destroy the universe. A bit drastic in my opinion but you have to admire his zeal"

 _Truth_

 _Tap_

"We know about the infinity stones and rest assured they are safe. Anything else?" Natasha's voice was steady and clipped.

"You are fooling yourselves if you think you can keep the stones from his grasp. He is stronger than your _Avengers Initiative_. If you do not destroy him before he retrieves the stones, all hope is gone. That is my warning"

 _Truth_

 _Tap_

"Your truthsayer agrees with me" chides Loki "That is your ability Verity, being able to see through lies"

Natasha looked flustered for what felt like the first time in her life.

"Amongst other things" choked Verity slightly shocked

"Interesting gift"

 _Truth_

"I would call it a curse"

"Why? To have the ability to see through any enemy's bluster would have its advantages, one would think?"

"I don't know how things work where you're from Loki, but on Earth, we kinda need lies to help society function. We tell lies everyday to each other, even to ourselves. From the little white lies like "of course you look great in that dress" to "no way babe is my ex a better lover than you". Not being able to lie or believe in them. Well it makes the world a very lonely place. So no I don't see it as a gift"

"With your ability, you could achieve more than this world has to offer. You only have to take it"

"Like you did?"

Loki fanned out his hands as if in agreement.

"And look where I ended up. I deserved to be king"

 _Lie_

"You don't believe that"  
"What?!" bit Loki

"Can see through lies remember? You don't actually believe you deserved to be king, you just wanted it because of Thor."

Before Natasha could react, Loki had thrown off his handcuffs and launched himself at Verity. He yanked her from the chair and pinned her against the wall causing Verity's feet to dangle.

"What do you know?" snarls Loki

Verity smiles before grabbing Loki's hands with hers. Both of their skin starts to turn blue as the air in the room begins to dramatically drop causing Natasha's breath to become visible. Verity's head snaps back as the blue sinks into her green eyes. Natasha takes a Widow's bite and is about to attack Loki when he suddenly drops Verity.

The door burst open as Thor and Steve come crashing through. They pull Loki away from Verity.

"Let him go!" growls Verity.

Loki is stunned and looks at his arms as the blue begins to fade. Loki's eyes lock with Verity as she stands to face him before the world fades to black as Verity collapses.

Verity's eyes fluttered awake. Her head pounded and she felt dizzy. _Well that was certainly a trip and a half._

Verity tried to sit up and take in her surroundings. A hand stops her.

"Woah slow down there, you've been out of it for a while"

Verity looks at Natasha. Her face has concern written all over it.

"How's the patient?" Captain Rogers asks. Verity takes the time to survey her surroundings. It looks like she is in some kind of Medical Bay. Steve is standing next to Thor who does not look happy with Verity. _Yeah well suck it up Thunder-God, I'm not happy with you either pal._

"A little shaky due to the adrenaline crash. I guess that possessing a God can take it out of you" Natasha turns to Verity "You'll be fine, once you get some sugar in you"

"Thanks. And I didn't possess Loki. Where is he?"

"You have not been honest with us, Lady Verity" countered Thor.

Verity sprang from her bed and faced Thor.

"Me! Not been honest. The only person who has been honest with me since I arrived _is_ Loki."

"Loki is my brother. He must have..."

"He is not your brother. He never was" spits Verity "Now tell me where he is because we are running out of time"

Verity squares up to Thor, her body vibrates with anger. Shocked, Thor takes a physical step back.

"Ok everyone needs to calm down. Verity, we will take you to Loki but you need to tell exactly what happened in there?" asked Steve calmly.

 _Truth_

Verity takes a deep breath then turns to face Steve.

"We all wear masks Steve. No one is 100% honest even with themselves. But when I touch someone... well it's like I see through to their very soul. All lies are stripped away and only the real person remains. It's why I don't like shaking people's hands. I avoid all skin to skin contact because once you see someone' soul, you know them better than they do. It can be very..." Verity faltered struggling to find the words

"Disconcerting?" suggested Natasha

"I was going to go with fucked up. It's why I need to see Loki. He says he is only here to warn us but he can help us."  
"Loki will not help us. Loki is a monster. He won't change just because he managed to fool you" stated Thor. Rage raised in his voice.

"I don't believe Loki can't change. But I do know he won't change if you stick him in a big box marked "Loki" and nail the lid down. Loki did not fool me. He is the only one who knows what Thanos is capable of and he can help us. It's why he is here. Now please take me to him."

Somehow Verity had managed to convince Captain Rogers to let her see Loki on her own. Thor was not pleased but when it came to Loki, Thor never exactly thought straight anyway.

"We will be watching the whole time and the force field will remain up at all times. Understood"

Verity agreed but if meant getting to speak to Loki one on one, she would take it.

Verity walked in and the door clicked behind her. The wall melted away. Loki was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Back again. What is it this time? Want to read my thoughts too"

"I'm sorry Loki."  
Loki sat up and faced Verity. He was not expecting an apology.

"I should never have done that without your permission. I don't ever do it" continued Verity as she sat down. She held two books in her hands.

"Then why did you?"

"I needed to know why you were really here. You are the God of Lies after all. I could have been misreading you. I needed to make sure if you were telling the truth. I could convince the others"

"And have you?"  
"Thor isn't convinced. Which is rather shocking if you ask me, especially after you saved his _precious_ Jane Foster"

Loki raised an eyebrow clearly amused by Verity's outburst.

"Sorry. When I...uh...when... we connected...well it allowed me to...uh." Verity scrambled for words as Loki continued to stare at her.

"I understand. You were able to see me, all of me including my past"

"Yes. I know everything that has been done to you and everything you have ever done. I can still feel your rage"  
"And still you choose to come here alone. That is either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid Miss Willis".

"It was neither. I trust you. Now we haven't got time for deep chats. We have a world to save"

"And why would I want to save your world"  
"Because you know Thanos isn't just going to stop with us. Thanos won't stop until the whole universe is screwed. Despite what you tell yourself Loki, you like being alive and stopping Thanos is the only way to ensure your survival. It just so happens to coincide with saving Earth."

"I won't be much help languishing in here now will I?"

"I'm working on that. But you need to give me something, anything that will help me convince them to let you out"

"I thought you knew everything about me."

"I can't read minds Loki only truths. When we connected I saw the real you but I don't know Thanos. You do. Plus you are an evil genius. You can think like him."

Loki considered Verity for a moment before answering her. Loki could honestly say he had never met a girl like Verity before.

"Thanos has failed to retrieve several stones. He has used pawns, including myself, because we are expendable to him. However we have proven not to be trustworthy therefore he will want to do it himself"

 _Truth_

"Does he know where the stones are?"

"Yes. And it is only a matter of time before he retrieves them"

 _Truth_

"Do you know where he is?"  
"No but I can find out"

 _Truth_

"Can we beat him?"

"Not alone"

 _Truth_

Verity stood up.

"Thanks" Verity turned to leave but stopped "Oh before I forget. I brought you something. I'm not even sure you can read English"

"I can"

 _Truth_

"Cool, I have a feeling you'll like these"

Verity looked at the camera. A small opening in the forcefield allowed Verity to slide the two books over to Loki. Picking them up, he glanced at the spines. One read _Hamlet_ and the other _Othello_.

"You seemed like a Shakespeare kind of guy. Enjoy"

"Thank you."

 _Truth_

"You're welcome" smiled Verity. The wall re-materialised. Loki sat on the bed and started reading. On the other side of the wall, Verity closed the door behind her. _Well Verity that was interesting. Now for the hard part, convincing the Avengers to let Loki go. Piece of cake. Right?_


	2. How to Save a Guy in 10 days

Verity fumbled in her bag trying to fish out her keys. _Damnit I know they're in here somewhere. Fuck!_

Finally her hand felt the bulk of her keyrings causing Verity to smile triumphantly and produce the keys from her bag like a magician pulling a rabbit from her hat.

"You really should clean out your purse" said Natasha sardonically leaning against the wall. After speaking to Loki, Verity had asked if she could grab a few things at her apartment. Steve had agreed on the condition Natasha went along.

"It's not a purse"

Verity opened her door and dumped her bag on the side table along with her keys. Verity's apartment was a small. The letting agent called it a studio flat and it didn't take Verity's ability to know that the letting agent was lying through his teeth but it suited Verity. The main part was an all in one kitchen and living room, which was just a glorified way of saying Verity had put an old battered couch in the tiny kitchen and mounted a TV on the opposite wall. There was a separate bedroom and shower room. Natasha completed a quick sweep of the apartment before letting Verity into her bedroom. The walls were covered in all things geekery. From Doctor Who posters and screwdrivers to Star Wars and Harry Potter memorabilia. There was even a Captain America shield above Verity's bed.

"Wow. This is cluttered" stated Natasha shocked. She never understood the fangirl thing.

"Yeah, it's my geektress of solitude" smiled Verity

"I'll...uhh..just wait out here. "

And with that Natasha shut the door. Verity sighed before dragging a duffel bag from under her bed and dumping it on top. Verity turned and nearly jumped out her skin. Standing in front of her chest of drawers was Loki.

"Jesus, what the hell are you doing here" hissed Verity, her voice barely above a whisper. Verity crossed the floor until she stood toe to toe with Loki.

"But I'm not really here"

 _Truth_

"I know that. You're shimmering" stated Verity and if to prove her point she reached her hand through Loki and pulled open her drawer taking out her clothes. Loki vanished and reappeared behind Verity.

"You really are remarkable, Miss Willis"

 _Truth_

"Flattery will get you nowhere Loki. Agent Romanoff is just outside. What if she came in?"

"You worry too much"

"Why are you here? How are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you without prying ears and you should know how I'm here. We're connected since your little jaunt inside my head"

 _Truth_

Verity scrunched her face before tossing clothes in her duffel bag.

"I _am_ sorry about that"

Loki flicked his wrist

"Forget about it, I've done worse"

"Doesn't excuse my actions. What did you want to talk about?"

"You said when we last talked you were working on letting me go"

"You can release yourself at any time"

"That is not the point. I want to be free"

 _Truth_

"Is that why you're here on earth?"  
Loki raised an eyebrow at Verity's question

"C'mon you and I both know you were captured on purpose. You want to redeem yourself, I'm not judging Loki but you can trust me."

"Trust is a concept I am not familiar with"

"Likewise"

"I am not a good friend. I'm the villain"

"Yeah well, beggers can't be choosers. I'm not exactly Miss Popular"

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you need my help. Plus helping you saves the world remember and like you I kinda like living especially when it has just got interesting"

Before Loki could answer, Natasha swung open the bedroom door.

"Who are you talking to?"

Verity swung round in a panic

"Agent Romanoff I can explain"

"Just hurry up. I'll be waiting in the car" said Natasha before slamming the door behind her.

Verity looked around her room and smiled. Loki had vanished.

XOXOXO

Verity threw her duffel bag into the back seat of Natasha's Black Corvette Stringray before buckling herself into the passenger seat.

"You get everything you need" asked Natasha as she started up the car and pulled out.

"Yes"

"Good, Rogers just called. Everyone has assembled"

"Great" Verity chewed her bottom lip.  
"Do you really believe Loki can help?" asked Natasha without taking her eyes of the road.

"Yes. I just hope the others will understand"

"It's not going to be easy. Loki has done a lot of damage. He's killed a lot of people. The others may not believe you that Loki can change. They will think he'll just double cross us at any given opportunity"

"But you don't think he will? "

"I don't know that. Given his nature, it seems likely but..." Natasha hesitated.

"But?" prompted Verity

"He has red on his ledger. He wants to wipe it out"

"What?"

Natasha glanced at Verity before focusing on the road again.

"Never mind"

Xoxox

After Verity returned to the Avenger's Compound, Natasha showed her to her room. _At least it's not a cell or a cage. Be grateful for that Verity. Heck it's bigger than your flat._

Verity busied herself by unpacking whilst Natasha went to check the Avengers were ready for her. Verity shook her head in disbelief. _The Avengers are waiting for me. God that doesn't sound daunting. Hope I don't stutter._

Verity snorted with laughter just as a tall gorgeous S.H.I.E.L.D agent enters her room.

"Hey, you never heard of knocking, I could be naked"

"Name's Barton. Nat sent me to get you. Said you would be ready" said Hawkeye cocking his eyebrow at Verity's less than pleased expression.

Verity didn't respond but merely strode past Hawkeye from the room.

"Nervous?" asked Hawkeye indicating to Verity to follow him.

"No, should I be?" answered Verity

"You are about the go before the mighty Avengers and plead to them to let a genocidal maniac go so we can catch a bigger genocidal maniac"

"Well you know what they say; send a maniac to catch a maniac"

Hawkeye smiled as he opened the door. Verity's stomach plummeted. Sitting around a big conference table was Thor, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Natasha, Falcon, The Vision and Scarlet Witch. At the head of the table sat Captain America who stood when Verity entered the room and introduced everyone. Hawkeye moved to sit beside Black Widow whilst Verity tried to gather her thoughts. _Here goes nothing Champ!_

"Verity is here to pitch us a very interesting plan to defeating Thanos" Steve's words caused several Avengers to smirk and shake their heads. _Interesting indeed._

"After recent events, everything is voted on, so let's hear Verity out" Steve indicated to Verity to take the floor. Verity took a deep breath giving her a chance to survey her surroundings. The room was big and behind her was a large projector console that was currently blazoned with the Avengers symbol. All eyes were on Verity and she started chewing her lip nervously. Suddenly behind Captain Rogers, Loki materialised into the room. Verity frantically searched everyone's face to see if anyone had realised his arrival but no one had flinched. Smiling to the apparition behind Captain Roger's shoulder, Verity felt her nerves evaporate.

"Uhhh...hi. As Captain Rogers said I'm Verity and ...ehhh" Verity could feel her face blush red and her throat physically constrict. _What was it mum used to say to you? Ver, if you ever get nervous speaking in public, just imagine your audience in their underwear._

Verity looked at her audience and couldn't help smiling _. Great, now you look like a loon smiling at everyone. Get your shit together Verity._

"Ok, I'm sure Captain Rogers has told you about my "special ability" and why I'm here. I can already see that none of you are really keen on the idea on letting Loki go"

"Gee, I wonder why" interjected Tony which earned him a stern look from Steve. Verity kept her eyes on the apparition of Loki just behind Steve.

"But I'm not here to ask you to let Loki go"

Loki's eyes narrowed and he tilts his head questioning Verity's motives. Verity gives him a slight shake of her head. _Trust me Loki_.

"I'm asking you to work with him."

"Ha! You cannot work with Loki. He will double-cross us at the first chance" laughs Thor

"You did and he didn't double-cross you. In fact if it wasn't for Loki, Jane would be dead"

"How did you know that?" growls Thor, his face thunderous.

"Loki showed me when I touched him. Not by choice mind but nonetheless I saw how you broke him out of jail and he helped you bring down Malekith."

The others look at Thor shocked. _Clearly this is new information for the Avengers._

"I guess you guys weren't aware of that information"

"No" says Steve, his voice clipped "But now is not the time to discuss it"

"We're discussing your mad-brain idea to work with a genocidal maniac" added Iron Man.

"All those who have not nearly killed an entire population due to their weapon designs, raise their hands"

Scarlet Witch smirked at Verity's sarcastic comment.

"Just what I thought" said Verity when Iron Man failed to come back with a quip. Verity looked around the room at the Avengers.

"On that thought, none of you can cast the first stone. I mean we have two assassin spies, one of whom was raised by the KGB. The God of Blunder whose "small tiff" levelled a small town. A billionaire whose weapon designs has probably killed more people than everyone here. Two soldiers who have blood on their hands and a giant green rage monster. Not to mention, the witch who volunteered to join Hydra. None of you can judge Loki"

"What about me" asked The Vision.

"You? You, I don't know anything about and I can't get a read on you. But I'm guessing that's more to do with the gem in your head than my ability to see the truth."

"You're very perspective Miss Willis" smiled The Vision

"So I've been told. Sorry for my outburst but I'm just trying to show..."

"That we've all made mistakes" interrupted Steve.

"Yes, everyone has red on their ledger" Verity looked to Natasha who smiled at her.

"Let me get this right, you're proposing we let Loki out, team up with him so he can lead us to Thanos whom we destroy and save the universe" quipped Tony.

"In a nutshell, yes!"

"I'm out. There is no way we can trust Loki. I mean how can you be sure, Loki isn't leading you up the garden path and won't jump ship to Thanos. Who we know gave him the Loki-Poki Stick as you put, in the first place. Or isn't already working for Thanos and is leading us into a trap".

"You don't have to trust Loki. You just have to trust me"

"No offence Miss Willis but we don't know you and we don't have your ability to know if what you say is honest" said Bruce who had not spoken yet. His voice was quiet and still. It seemed to have calming effect on the room.

"None taken and sorry for calling you a giant green rage monster"

"None taken, I've been called worse" His smile was as gentle as his presence.

"Let's take a vote" stated Steve. "All those in favour, raise their hand"

Only Natasha and The Vision put up their hands. Verity was slightly surprised by The Vision, she was sure he was a no. _Really need to get a read on that guy Ver!_

"All those against"

The rest raised their hands including Steve. Verity looked over her soldier as Loki nodded once before disappearing.

"You've made a big mistake" Verity searched the Avengers' faces imploring them to change their minds.

"We're sorry Verity"

XOXOXO

Verity tried to slam her bedroom door but it was too heavy and just slowly melted into its frame. Verity flopped in frustration onto her bed face first.

"FUCK!"

"Well that didn't go exactly to plan" said Loki materialising beside her. Verity sat up.

"I need to get you a cat-collar with a bell. It would jingle when you sneak up on me"

"And why would I want to alert you of my arrival? Seems counter-productive"

Verity just shakes her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe they are so stubborn and stupid. They are stupidly stubborn. Do they not want to stop Thanos or something?"

"As much as I agree with you that they are stupid, I understand their reservations. I would not trust me either."

"It's not a question of trusting you. It's a question of believing me"

"Unfortunately to them, it is a question of both."

"Uggh. Fine" Verity jumps up and starts pacing. She passes through Loki's apparition "If they won't listen to us, I guess we're on our own"

"What now, Miss Willis?"

Verity smiles mischievously at Loki. Her grin stretches her full face causing her green eyes to twinkle.

"Now _we_ save the world"


	3. Runaway Villain

Verity lay on top of her bed. All the lights were out and Verity was fully clothed. She was mentally counting down the minutes to midnight.

 _All good plans happen at midnight._ _Ok Ver, let's go over this one last time._

The plan was simple. At midnight, Verity would be in the Communications room, do her thing and give Loki the signal. Loki had assured her that he would take care of everything else. All she had to do after giving the signal is get out of the building. It sounded easy but Verity was still nervous. Loki had told her to leave everything behind so Verity had changed into her favourite clothes: black jeans, purple American football top and black leather jacket with black military boots. Whilst planning her outfit, Verity realised most of her wardrobe was black or purple.

Verity chewed her lip and looked at her phone. The time illuminated was 11:49. Verity stood up and put her phone in her jacket pocket, and gently thumbed a vial that was already secreted in her pocket. Patting her other pocket to make sure she had everything she needed, Verity walked to the door without turning on any light. She slowly opened the door and peeked out into the corridor.

 _Nothing!_

Verity sighed with relief and slipped into the dark silent corridor. She retraced her steps back to the Communications room and was surprised to see no S.H.I.E.L.D agents keeping guard outside. Half expecting a trap from behind the door, Verity gingerly opened it into the Communications Room. Verity poked her head in. There was one agent watching the monitor which was showing an image of Loki sleeping. Palming the vial from her pocket, Verity crept into the room. Her motions caught the attention of the agent who was keeping watch. He spun round in his chair.

"Agent Barton, I didn't mean to disturb you" squeaked Verity, quickly sliding the vial back into her pocket. _This was going to take a little finesse._

"Never heard of knocking" smirked Barton mimicking Verity's words from earlier.

"Didn't think it was necessary"

"Didn't think anyone would be here more like?"

Verity shrugged in answer and sat beside Hawkeye. She leaned on the desk and pretended to study the monitor. Verity took note of the cup of coffee next to Hawkeye. The vial felt heavy in her pocket.

"So how is our prisoner?" asked Verity

"Up to something"

Verity's stomach somersaulted.

"What makes you think that?"

"Loki is always up to something"

Verity tried to remain calm and flashed a smile to Hawkeye.

Verity glanced at the clock. 11:58. _it's Showtime!_

Reaching for the control panel to change the camera angle, Verity's arm knocked over the cup of coffee all over Hawkeye causing both of them to jump up.

"Shit. Fuck! Agent Barton, I'm so sorry. I am such a klutz" Verity tried to clean up the mess using bits of paper which were lying around.

"It's cool." Hawkeye seized Verity's arm as she tried to use the bits of paper to mop up his wet trousers. "Don't worry about it. It'll dry".

Hawkeye looked at the state of his clothes and laughed.

"I am sorry. I'll go get you another cup of coffee" offered Verity.

"Seriously, it's ok. I'll just go and mop myself up".

Hawkeye walked out of the Communications room, his legs apart which made Verity think of John Wayne's walk. As soon as the door closed behind him, Verity spun on her heel to face the monitor and started typing ferociously on the keyboard, entering commands at lightning speed. Smiling, Verity hit the enter key, saying a silent prayer in her head that the plan would work. _Now just to give the signal._

Verity toggled the joystick which controlled the main camera. Verity looked at the monitor and noticed Loki hadn't moved. If her commands had worked the monitor would be showing a constant loop of Loki apparently sleeping. Verity studied the image on screen to see if any movement gave the game away. Hopefully Loki had seen the signal. Verity chewed her lip.

 _What if he didn't see the signal?_

Verity's hand was about to reach towards the joystick again when Loki's words rang through her head. _Only move it once. Trust me I'll see it. Just move it and get out of there. Don't hang around._

Hoping Loki knew what he was doing; Verity quickly picked up the scattered pieces of paper and placed them in a pile on the desk. Verity opened the door and bumped into Hawkeye, nearly knocking over another cup of coffee.

"Woah! We really need to get you a hazard light" mocked Hawkeye

"Sorry. I think it's best if I just head back to my room before I set this place on fire or something" laughed Verity despite the butterflies in her stomach.

Stopping the urge to look back at the monitor to check, Verity ran from the room before Hawkeye could say anything. Hawkeye shook his head as he contemplated the whirlwind that is Verity Willis.

XOXOXO

Verity ran around the corner. Stopping, Verity closed her eyes and pulled a mental image of the layout of the compound to the forefront of her mind. After her declaration to Loki that they were going to save the world, Verity had wasted no time studying the blueprints to the compound. Verity was a little shocked that the Avengers hadn't monitored her movements or at least made it difficult for her to access a computer. Ever since Verity was a small kid, she always preferred computers to people. By the time she was 12, Verity was writing code that would flummox even the most experienced programmers. People always underestimated Verity's abilities, even the Avengers.

 _More fool them!_

Verity recalled her steps that would take her to the meeting point with Loki. Verity yanked her phone out of her pocket and pulled up camera footage which gave her a live feed of every inch of the compound. Swiping the images, Verity checked her planned route to ensure she would have no further surprises. Satisfied that the coast was clear, Verity moved quickly. She held her breath praying that her movements would not set off some silent alarm. Verity was fully aware that the compound was designed by Tony Stark so wouldn't be surprised if there were secret motion detectors hidden all over the place ready to catch her out.

Verity reached the outer door which was locked tight. A security panel glared red in the darkness. Verity pulled her phone from her jacket and removed a thin wire from the other pocket. Using the wire, Verity hooked her phone to the panel and tapped the panel. Suddenly her phone lit up and numbers started scrambling as the program she installed earlier in her phone searched for right code.

"C'mon, C'mon already" muttered Verity under her breath as she tapped her foot impatiently.

As if prompted by Verity, the numbers locked into place and the security panel changed to green, bleeping to Verity to indicate that it was open.

Verity yanked open the door spirited up the stairs to the roof. Verity whisked open the second door causing the cold air to blast her face and the wind whip at her hair. Verity pulled her leather jacket together and zipped it up.

"Loki?" whispered Verity shutting the door behind her.

No answer.

Verity walked to the middle of the roof, the gravel crunched under her boots. Verity scanned around searching for the mischievous god.

"Loki!" Verity said, this time a little louder.

"You called?"

Verity jumped as Loki appeared in front of her.

"Jesus H Christ!" You nearly scared me half to death" said Verity as she punched Loki in the arm.

Loki arched his eyebrow and rubbed the spot Verity's fist had hit.

"Are you done?"

Verity breathed out trying to calm her racing heart.

"No thanks to you"

"Good, now we need to go" Loki turned and started heading to the edge.

"Go? Go where? We're on a roof" said Verity slightly exasperated. She followed Loki to the flat edge and looked over into a pit of black darkness.

"What exactly is your plan?"

Before Loki could answer the door behind them slammed open revealing Thor.

"LOKI!" bellowed the God of Thunder

"Fuck" muttered Verity.

"Brother, glad you could join us!" quipped Loki.

Thor charged towards them. Verity instinctively took a step back but her foot slipped causing her to stumble. Her heart plummeted as Verity felt herself falling backwards off the roof. Loki grabbed her wrist and twisted Verity towards him like a matador twirling his cape at an oncoming bull. Loki's swift action caused Thor to crash past them and fall. Loki looked over Verity's shoulder.

"Dear me, I hope he's ok?" mocked Loki. Verity gave a nervous laugh in response.

Suddenly Thor flew past them as he used Mjolner to guide him back onto the roof. As he landed, Thor grabbed Loki by his lapels and dragged him back towards the roof door.

"Stop it. Let him go!" Verity tried to slow Thor down by grabbing his other arm. Verity's attempts were futile and only managed to get herself dragged along behind them.

"ENOUGH" roared Thor as he threw Verity's arm from his causing her to fall back into a heap. Thor, still holding on to Loki, turned to face Verity.

"You will receive your punishment in due time" spat Thor  
"Now brother, Verity was merely placed under my spell" reasoned Loki  
"Don't lie Loki" stated Verity as she stood up and dusted down her hair and clothes. Her left hip smarted and her hands screamed in pain, but Verity ignored the pain and squared up to Thor for the second time in two days.

"I knew what I was doing and I would do it again"

"Then you are a blind fool" answered Thor

"No Thor, the only blind fool here is you" Verity pointed to Loki who appeared amused at the exchange between Verity and his brother.

"He is our only chance to stop Thanos. You need to dump some fucking hormones and get over yourself. I know you don't trust Loki but by not listening to me, you are making a big mistake"

Unexpectedly a bright light surrounded the three of them and Verity closed her eyes against it. Verity felt her body being stretched and hurled through the air at lightning speed. Verity wanted to scream but her voice gave way. As soon as the sensation happened it was over. Verity felt herself impact with hard ground. She took a few seconds to allow her stomach to catch up before opening her eyes. The first thing she focused on confused her. It appeared to be a giant of a man dressed head to toe in gold. As he looked at her, Verity noticed his eyes. It appeared as if the whole universe were reflected in him. When he spoke, his voice was deep.

"Welcome to Asgard".


End file.
